Tak Sengaja ?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Erika meninggalkan barangnya, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Lukas dikelasnya. Namun sepertinya Erika tahu , itu barang dari siapa, saat ia membukanya. /Kapal NorLiech/AU/Mind to RnR ?
_Tak sengaja?_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC_ _, Typo , Human Name! dll._

 _Chara : Liechtenstein : Erika Zwingli_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _Summary: Erika meninggalkan barangnya, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Lukas dikelasnya. Namun sepertinya Erika tahu , itu barang dari siapa, saat ia membukanya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya begitu tergesah – gesah , seolah ia akan tertinggal, meskipun nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Gadis mungil itu terus melangkah dan hampir berlari. Ia memang meninggalkan barangnya dikelas , barang yang seharusnya tidak ia tinggalkan . hanya perlu berbelok beberapa kali mungkin ia kan sampai kelas, namun itu jika lift sekolah tidak rusak, dan pada akhirnya ia masih harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menaiki berpuluh - puluh anak tangga , yang sejujurnya begitu melelahkan.

"Fyuhh... akhirnya... " dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, melangkah dengan pelan , seolah telah hafal dimana letak barang itu tadi.

"Hey... kau belum pulang?" seharusnya itu pertanyaan biasa saja, namun Erika terlanjur terkejut dengan suara tiba – tiba.

"A-ano... i-tu... " dan dengan segera ia mengambil barangnya itu, sesuatu yang berbentuk balok dengan pita merah jambu diatasnya. Dekapannya sangat erat, seolah ia ketakutan. Meskipun seseorang dihadapannya hanya teman.

"Kau tak perlu setakut itu?" pemuda dihadapannya mulai maju sedangkan Erika mulai mundur.

"Ini sudah petang, dan sebenetar lagi malam..." Erika hanya mengangguk dan menunduk.

Mereka berdua mulai terdiam, tiada kata yang terucap diantara keduanya. Dengan inisiatif tersendiri pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai menawarkan tangannya seolah ingin mengajak Erika , entah kemana.

"Pulang? Aku yang antar" dengan segera gadis itu mengangkat kepala, dengan gelengan ringan seolah ingin menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Ti-tidak usah... Lukas.." ia tidak bisa membayangkan, pulang berdua dengan Lukas. Mungkin saja besok ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan _Fans girl_ dari pemuda dihadapannya. Meskipun itu sepertinya mustahil, jika ia hampir lupa siapa kakaknya.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang seorang diri" dengan segera Lukas menarik lengan Erika dalam gengamannya, sedangkan Erika mulai mengikuti saja , kemana kakinya melangkah.

Erika tahu, mungkin saja Basch telah pulang kerumah. Lagi pula saat _Ekstrakurikuler_ disekolah siang ini, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga pada akhirnya lupa waktu. Dan karena kecerobohannya ia pun meninggalkan barang yang seharusnya tidak ia tinggalkan itu. Erika masih bingung mengapa Lukas masih berada disekolah. Jika tidak salah lihat , tadi siang ia merasa bahwa rekan – rekan dari pemuda disampingnya itu telah pulang. Apalagi Pemuda yang berasal dari Denmark itu, seingat Erika ia tadi terlihat pulang bersama Tino dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Lukas?" Kini langkah Erika mulai sejajar dengan pemuda itu, tidak lagi dibelakangnya seperti tadi.

"Arthur menyuruhku membantunya untuk mencari beberapa buku mantra tua" Erika hanya mengangguk. Ia paham apa makhsud perkataan Lukas, Erika juga tahu jika Lukas adalah anggota _club_ sihir sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam mulai nampak perlahan ditemani sang rembulan, Nampak indah bertabur bintang. Malam musim gugur, yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi menjadi malam musim dingin, yang akan ditemani dengan kristal – kristal salju yang berjatuhan. Hanya perlu menghitung hari , jika memang ingin itu terjadi. Erika mulai bersandar nyaman dikursi mobil itu, sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan kota dari kaca mobil. Erika hanya terdiam , meskipun banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang melayang dibenaknya. Seperti, bagaimana Lukas tahu jalan menuju rumahnya, Erika yakin ia tidak pernah memberi tahu Lukas sebelumnya. Ataupun, mengapa Lukas membawa mobil disekolah, bukankah sekolah telah melarang. Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenak Erika tentang pemuda disampingnya ini, meskipun pada akhirnya pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu tak ia ungkapkan hanya ia simpan didalam hati . Jika dilihat dengan seksama , sebenarnya pemuda disamping Erika itu memiliki wajah yang begitu manis atau bahkan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Mungkin saja Lukas akan lebih manis jika ia memperbanyak tersenyum layaknya Tino. Meskipun hal tersebut sebenarnya nampak mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang Lukas Bondevik.

"Sampai..." gumam Lukas yang membuat Erika tersadar akan lamunannya.

Erika segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lukas kerana sudah memberi tumpangan gratis padanya, dan Lukas hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan segera pergi bersama lambaian tangan Erika berterima kasih.

Erika hanya diam , ia hampir tidak percaya baru saja. Ia melihat seorang Lukas tersenyum, atau mungkin saja ia salah melihat. Mungkin asumsinya yang kedua itu ada benarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis berpita itu mulai melangkah perlahan, nampak begitu tenang. Kakaknya baru saja pergi, mungkin kerumah temannya. Katanya memang hanya sebentar namun sepertinya begitu lama. Dengan inisiatif tertentu Erika mulai membuka barang yang tadi ia tinggalakn disekolah, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu itu pemberian dari siapa, namun yang begitu jelas tertera benda tersebut adalah untuk Erika, hanya itu tidak kurang maupun lebih. Dengan pertalahan Erika mulai membuka tutup kotak, ia mengangkat isinya perlahan. Dengan tenang, ia membaca sebuah surat yang ada didalamnya. Dan Erika hanya tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Sebenarnya saat disekolah tadi ia ingin membuang ini semua , namun hati kecilnya tidak tega. Mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang penting baginya, dan sepertinya iya.

Erika tersenyum tipis saat membaca surat tersebut, kata - katanya begitu manis, namun bukan berisi gombalan tanpa makna, manis bukan berarti penuh akan pujian – pujian yang memuakkan. Namun hanya serangkaian kata yang dikemas dengan apiknya.

Gadis pribumi Liechtenstein itu mulai mengangkat isi didalamnya, sebuah kotak musik dengan seorang peri ditengahnya, dan peri itu akan berputar saat musiknya berbunyi, iris sebening zamrud itu terpejam begitu saja nampak begitu menikmati. Lagu dari dalam kotak musik tersebut , sepertinya telah berhasil membuat Erika tersenyum tipis. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati.

Namun sepertinya ia tahu , siapa gerangan yang telah mengirim ini semua kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

* * *

A/N:

AHHHhhhhh.../ Fic NorLiech lagi#cihuyyyy . maaf ya kalau aneh , gak nyambun, EYD yang berantakan dan masih banyak lagi keanehan yang ada didalamnya. Tapi saya cuma berharap kalian suka hehehehe...

.

.

.

Sign

Zee

.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake._

"Pssttttt... gimana? Berhasil gak?"

"Entah"

"Lah.. kamu kok gitu sih!"

"Pasti berhasil, lihat aja wajah Lukas kayaknya bahagia, iya kan Su-san"

"Hm..."

"Perasaan wajah Lukas datar deh."

"Dia bahagia Mathias"

"Sudahlah Anko, jangan berisik. Dan kalian semua keluar dari kamarku"

"Ah... Akhirnya Lukas jatuh Cinta"

"Aku turut berbahagia kawan"

"Aku juga"

"Hm.., aku juga"

"KELUAR!"

 _BRAKK!_

.

.

.

.

End? o.O


End file.
